Forge Elemental Herder
Fixers working on maintaining the numerous ventilation shafts and water pipes running across Valc often rely on the aid of Forge Elementals and their Iron Urchin spawn to reach hard-to-get areas and undergo repairs. These strange creatures are born from fire and iron, and are one of the few things that Fixers have never managed to construct by themselves. Instead, they make offerings for the two elemental deities that create and instill them with life - Fire and Iron - in order to keep them docile and cooperative. This led to the occupation of the Forge Elemental Herder, a Goblin who dedicates most of her time to tend to these magic beasts. Inside this Fixer's room, the player can find a note from a Dwarven admirer who mentions her occupation. "I couldn't help but see you struggle with herding the Forge Elementals by the lava pools. Take this magic ring, we Dwarves use it to protect ourselves from the might of the fire... Perhaps we could take a stroll through the caverns tomorrow? I'll show you how to use it. '' ''Maybe stop by the tavern to have a drink too? I will wait for you by the forge. - Thorvald" After the Demons used their massive influence in the sphere of Fire Magic in order to drive the Forge Elementals against the Goblins, they gradually became unresponsive and increasingly aggressive to them. The Fixer in charge of herding them documents this, along with the Crawlers managing to break into Valc's pipe system and spill into the Pumping Station, prior to the Cultists' invasion. "I can't take this pressure anymore! First, the Forge Elementals suddenly tried to kill me for no reason and now these giant hungry worms popped out of nowhere! Vica went out to inspect some odd noises and the next thing I know, I'm running over her body towards the nearest hiding hole. Of course, I had no time to pick up my gun... Oh, Fire and Iron, how have we angered you this time? Haven't we offered our best metal and flame to you? Maybe I can sneak by through the vents. Guess I'll have to leave my stuff here, then... " Waking up from a sudden noise, Vica, the Herder's roommate, grabbed a lantern and went out to investigate. The Herder mentions running over her dead body to get away from the Crawlers, eventually managing to hop into a ventilation shaft and hide. After ditching her gear, the Fixer made her way through a series of narrow vents, ending up in the Great Forge area just as the Cultist invasion began. Finding herself cornered, she was forced to run downwards, into the Lava Caves, but a misstep caused her a severe leg burn, forcing her to collapse on the ground and hope for rescue. "Demons! Wretched scum, it all makes sense now... They waited for our forces to leave... They corrupted the Forge Elementals. They have sent the giant worms to weaken our crystal barriers... Everyone's been slain... If only I could warn the Minotaurs... hell, if only my leg weren't a charred mess... if only I had that ring Thorvald gave me... urgh... What a shitty way to go... at least I can write my last thoughts down... I'm so thirsty..." Faced with a slow death, the Fixer documented her final thoughts after piecing together the disastrous events that had happened prior to the invasion, accurately crediting the betrayal of the Forge Elementals to the Demons.